dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackstorm
Blackstorm is a black tom with yellow eyes. Character Summary Blackstorm is the son of Depthstar and Sunflower. As a kit, one of his earliest memories is of the camp being attacked by Bone Shred's rogues, and so when Deserve and his siblings are brought to ShadowClan, he and his brothers bully the three. This results in Deserve killing Snakekit. As a warrior, Blackstorm is one of the cats involved in Poisonedsap's plan to destroy the clans. However just before the battle, Deserve kills Blackstorm in anger over the bullying he received from him as a kit. In death, Blackstorm goes to the Dark Forest. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Blackkit is listed under Final Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Depthwater and Sunflower. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Blackkit is listed under Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Depthstar and Sunflower. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Blackkit is listed under Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Depthstar and Sunflower. - Chapter 3 When Depthstar returns from the moonstone, Snakekit, Brownkit, and Blackkit bound out of the nursery, calling his new name and darting around his paws, their tails high with excitement. Sunflower follows them, her eyes glowing. Blackkit excitedly squeaks that he's clan leader now, and it's awesome. - Chapter 4 Rainheart looks toward the elders den and sees his parents now, laying outside the den together. Blackkit and Brownkit sit in front of them as Carrottail tells a story. He's saying that he was out on patrol with Crowmask, Rosebreeze, and Cliffshade. Then out of nowhere came the rogues, even Bone Shred himself. Blackkit gasps and asks what he did. Brownkit lets out a playful growl as he says that Carrottail ripped him to shreds, didn't he? Carrottail says "Oh, no" and shakes his head. Bluerain watches him, her eyes warm with amusement as he goes on to say that they were outnumbered. They fought as hard as they could, but they were doomed. Just when they thought they were done for, Depthstar, who he notes was Depthwater then, arrived. He came with his own patrol, and together they fought off the rogues. Blackkit cheers "Warriors rule!". Bluerain chuckles and looks at him, purring that he's a very good storyteller. He tells her not to worry, as he will be too soon. He gives her a flick on the shoulder with his tail, then returns his gaze to the kits, asking if he's told them about the time he and Bluerain fought off a badger. The kits say no and urge him to tell them. Rainheart notices Sunflower sitting by the nursery, watching her kits from a distance with a look of loss and sadness in her eyes. Depthstar pads up to her and murmurs something. She shuts her eyes and presses her head into his neck fur. It's noted that many days ago, a rogue came to ShadowClan with three kits begging for a home. Sunflower took in Deserve, Boost, and Song to raise with her own. Everything seemed fine until just a few days ago when the clan made the horrific discovery that just outside the camp, Deserve had killed Snakekit and run away. - Chapter 5 It's mentioned that last moon, Brownpaw and Blackpaw were made apprentices. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Blackstorm is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of Shadowclan. - Chapter 5 Stonekit's apprentice ceremony is interrupted when Blackstorm and Ashcloud race into the camp, yowling for Depthstar and panting. Depthstar says their names and seems to sense that something is wrong, asking what it is. Blackstorm says it's Maplefur and swallows before adding that he's dead. As he speaks, Cougarfoot enters the camp carrying Maplefur's body. As Poisonedsap crouches over the body, Blackstorm quietly steps forward and closes Maplefur's eyes with his tail. She raises her head and spits at Blackstorm not to touch him, and he dips his head, stepping back to give her room to grieve. Cougarfoot explains that they were patrolling by the ThunderClan border and found Maplefur just a fox length into their territory. As the clan angrily accuses ThunderClan of murdering Maplefur, Blackstorm exclaims to Depthstar that ThunderClan can't get away with this. Mottledpaw agrees, yowling that Maplefur must be avenged. - Chapter 6 Brownstripe tells Bloodpaw that he was a kit when Boost and Song were taken into the clan. Their mother abandoned them outside the camp. Bloodpaw says he knows, as Bloomfire told him. Brownstripe says "Ah" and dips his head, asking if he knows that they had another sibling, a brother. Bloodpaw asks "Really?" and stares at him, surprised and asking what happened to him. Brownstripe looks away as he speaks and explains that his name was Deserve. He and his brothers, Blackstorm and Snakekit, would tease Deserve, Boost, and Song a little, what kits do. Brownstripe narrows his eyes and says Deserve took it too seriously and killed Snakekit, then ran away, and no cat ever saw him again. - Chapter 8 Bloodpaw looks up sharply as Poisonedsap yowls Depthstar's name. She and Blackstorm burst into the camp, out of breath and alarmed. Cobratail sits up sharply and hurries to meet them, asking what it is. Blackstorm looks at him, his eyes round with anxiety as he urges Cobratail to fetch his father. Cobratail hesitates, then quickly turns to get Depthstar. When Depthstar emerges from his den and goes to them, Poisonedsap tells him there's something he needs to see right now. Depthstar, Poisonedsap, Blackstorm, Brownstripe, and Bloodpaw run through the forest to the thunderpath. After a moment of grieving for Milkblaze, Depthstar looks at Poisonedsap and Blackstorm, asking who did this. Blackstorm twitches his tail and tells his father to smell the body. Depthstar does so and finds ThunderClan scent. When Poisonedsap insists that ThunderClan are murderers and they must attack at once, Blackstorm agrees and tells Depthstar that he can't deny this, asking how many more warriors are going to die at the paws of ThunderClan fox hearts. Poisonedsap quietly tells Depthstar that if he'd done something about this sooner, Milkblaze would still be alive. She asks who's next, waving her tail to Brownstripe and Blackstorm as she tells Depthstar it could be one of his sons. - Chapter 12 It's noted that Bloodpaw had tried to approach Swiftstalker to offer him a mouse, but he had quickly turned away to join Revengeheart and his friends. It's noted that Swiftstalker, Revengeheart, Poisonedsap, Blackstorm, Mottledface, and Foxshadow have become an inseparable group. Bloodpaw finds it strange that Poisonedsap wants to hang out with so many younger warriors, but assumes she just wants to be around her kits. - Chapter 14 As Depthstar calls a clan meeting and Bloodpaw joins his clanmates, he realizes that Revengeheart, Swiftstalker, Mottledface, and Blackstorm are absent. He notes it's strange. - Chapter 16 After fighting Revengeheart, Bloodfur sees that the entire clan seems to be watching the scene. Mottledface, Foxshadow, and Blackstorm look either amused or impressed. - Chapter 17 When Brownstripe's body is brought to camp, Blackstorm sits beside Depthstar and stares down at Brownstripe solemnly. When Bloomfire furiously states that Bloodfur would never kill any cat, Blackstorm spits at her to prove it. - Chapter 18 Bloodfur and Revengeheart near a clearing where several cats sit waiting. Blackstorm and Mottledface are speaking quietly together while Foxshadow grumbles to them. Mistybreeze and Swiftstalker are silent. They turn their attention to Bloodfur and Revengeheart as they arrive. Blackstorm exclaims "About time!". When he notices Bloodfur, he narrows his eyes and asks Revengeheart what he's doing here. Revengeheart explains that Bloodfur has decided to join them. When Mottledface says he made the right choice, Blackstorm nods beside him. Bloodfur asks if any of them believe he's a murderer, and Blackstorm and the others agree with Swiftstalker that he wouldn't harm anyone. Blackstorm and the others head back to camp to ask Cobratail about joining a patrol. After Cliffshade and Crowmask confront Bloodfur, Blackstorm and the others reach him, and he grunts "fox hearts". Cobratail sends the group to refresh scent markers on the WindClan border. When they reach the WindClan border, Foxshadow asks if they're ready. Bloodfur blinks and says they're just renewing the scent markers. The other cats look amused, and Blackstorm chuckles, calling him silly and stating that they don't have to do anything Cobratail says, and Mottledface explains that they're going to catch rabbits. Bloodfur is startled that they're stealing prey and starts to tell them to wait, but Revengeheart snaps for them to go, and every cat races onto WindClan territory. Bloodfur is frozen as he stares after them, contemplating on following the warrior code before he decides to join them. Blackstorm yowls "Go Swiftstalker!" as the black and white warrior pursues a rabbit with incredible speed. When a furious patrol of WindClan cats races toward them, Bloodfur warns the others that a patrol is coming. Revengeheart races toward the patrol, Blackstorm, Foxshadow, and Mottledface pelting after him. Bloodfur watches in shock as they spring into battle with the WindClan cats. One of the WindClan cats says "Enough!", and the cats spring apart, glaring at each other. The warrior asks what in StarClan's name they think they're doing, snarling that they can't steal prey. Revengeheart purrs that Depthstar says they can hunt wherever they like, and if they try to stop them, they can fight. The ShadowClan cats return to the border, and Revengeheart explains that they want to make ShadowClan look bad and cause a battle that will injure cats who deserve it. - Chapter 19 Bloodfur is speaking with Cobratail when Revengeheart and Blackstorm invite him to go hunting with them. Bloodfur immediately agrees. - Chapter 20 Blackstorm is among Poisonedsap's followers are on their way to visit Deserve's Army on the night of a gathering. Castiel and Papercut lead the group to Deserve's camp. Deserve insists on waiting for a hunting party to return before starting the meeting, and Blackstorm begins questioning this. Deserve glares at him, and Blackstorm lowers his head and respectfully agrees. Deserve continues staring at Blackstorm in hatred, and Bloodfur remembers that he was one of the cats to torment he, Boost, and Song as kits. Clearly there's still tension between them. After a moment, Deserve gives himself a shake and invites the clan cats to eat in the meantime. Mottledface and Blackstorm go to the fresh kill pile. When Deserve speaks to Bloodfur in the forest, he is surprised to hear that Brownstripe calls what he and his siblings did to him "teasing". He explains the extent of their bullying, surprising Bloodfur. Deserve is glad he killed Snakekit and says he should have killed Brownstripe and Blackstorm too at the time. During the meeting, Tornadowind says he'll leave his scent on ShadowClan territory tomorrow. Blackstorm purrs agreement that a battle is a sure thing. - Chapter 21 When confronting Bloodfur about his behavior, Swiftstalker says he's not like the rest of the group, naming Blackstorm. - Chapter 22 Bloodfur is out hunting with his friends (Though unnamed, Revengeheart, Mottledface, Blackstorm, and Foxshadow). They return to camp and settle by the side of the clearing. - Chapter 23 Early in the morning, Revengeheart, Mistybreeze, Bloodfur, Mottledface, Blackstorm, and Foxshadow are practicing battle moves. Blackstorm is paired with Bloodfur, who eventually abandons their fight to stop Revengeheart from harming Mistybreeze. When they decide to go hunting, Revengeheart teams up Foxshadow with Blackstorm. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Blackkit is listed under Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Sunflower and Depthstar. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Blackstorm is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "You're clan leader now! That's awesome!" -Blackkit to Depthstar in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 - "It's Maplefur. He's dead!" -Blackstorm to the clan in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 5 - "Depthstar, ThunderClan can't get away with this!" -Blackstorm after Maplefur's death in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 5 - "Depthstar, you can't deny this! How many more warriors are to die at the paws of ThunderClan fox-hearts?" -Blackstorm to Depthstar after Milkblaze's body is found in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 8 "About time! What's he doing here?" -Blackstorm to Revengeheart when Bloodfur joins them in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 18 - "No, silly. We don't have to do anything Cobratail says!" -Blackstorm to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 18 - "Go Swiftstalker!" -Blackstorm while Swiftstalker chases a rabbit in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 18 Character Development and Origins tree2.JPG tree3.JPG Desstory2.JPG Gallery Tumblr opnh67rP471wprd47o1 1280.jpg|Blackstorm's design Vic35.png|Blackstorm with Revengeheart and friends Videos Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Dark Forest cats Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters